<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's try it while we're still young by Butter_me__this</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781768">Let's try it while we're still young</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butter_me__this/pseuds/Butter_me__this'>Butter_me__this</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Journey Was a Long One But We Made It [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Divorced Keith Kogane, Hunk and Shay have children, I make the rules not you, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Married Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Married Hunk/Shay, Married James/Keith, Obvio, Since James is Bi in this universe he's getting remarried to a trans woman, Weddings, but not for long, but they're working on it, klance, they're only married for like three or five years before they divorce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butter_me__this/pseuds/Butter_me__this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The team is old now.<br/>Everyone is finally over 20, some are even 30, and seem to have found their place in the world except Lance and Keith who are struggling to find out where they belong and with who.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Journey Was a Long One But We Made It [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's try it while we're still young</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance has attended a total of three weddings, none of which were his. Was that a little sad? No.</p><p>Okay, maybe it was but he was working through it.</p><p>The first wedding was Shiro’s. </p><p>Shiro and Curtis had a civil wedding in January. It was beautiful and it made Lance cry but to be fair Lance was a huge romantic who would cry regardless of who was getting married.</p><p>To think that one moment Shiro was alone on a Galra ship being forced to kill or be killed for entertainment, not knowing if he was going to make it out alive or if he was going to die alone away from the people he loved most, and now he stood on earth with the man who taught him how to love again.</p><p>All of the four paladins were Shiro's groomsmen, yes including pidge, and so they all dressed similarly. A black suit with an undershirt that matched the color of their lions and a white tie.</p><p>Coran was the officiant of the wedding and was crying before he could even get through his opening remarks. That didn't bother the couple who just smiled fondly at each other and patiently waited, holding hands tightly.</p><p>Lance was standing next to Keith during the mass and couldn't help but steal glances at him. Keith was the best man and he had been holding it down alright until the ceremony started. He was staring at the couple with watery eyes and shaky breath as they exchanged vows.</p><p>Leaning over Lance whispered to him, "How are you holding up mullet?" Their shoulders lightly brushed together and Lance could feel how they trembled with every breath. </p><p>Keith chuckled and let out a small sniffle, "Perfect," looking over Lance swore he stopped breathing. A single tear fell from Keith's shining deep almost purple eyes* and ran down his face, his soft smile making his face practically glow under the courtroom's light. "everything's perfect."</p><p>Keith looked up at him and for a moment it was perfect.</p><p>Lance and Keith standing side by side as Coran leads the wedding. Then Keith's gaze shifted to the audience and his fond look grew excited as he spotted James in the crowd. Lance looked away when Keith discretely waved to his boyfriend and the wedding concluded with laughter and clapping and whistles.</p><p>Shiro's happily ever after came to a great final with a fairytale kiss with the man he loved.</p><p>No Lance wasn't bitter.</p><p>After the ceremony, everyone headed to the party. Lance had already danced with everyone and anyone he could get his hands on. Everyone but Keith who was still sitting alone at the long table next to Shiro and adam's empty seats.</p><p>Hunk nudges Lance after the song they were dancing to ends. "I'm going to bring Shay out to the dance floor," Lance nodded and when he didn't move Hunk gave him an even harder nudge, "go get him."  </p><p>"But-"</p><p>"One dance. Even if it's just as friends." and as if he sensed Lance needed more encouragement he whispered, "I haven't seen James since the ceremony, who knows if he might even show up." Lance was making his way over to Keith as soon as Hunk finished his sentence.</p><p>Hunk was the only one who Lance confessed to about his feelings for Keith* and since then Hunk has been urging him to bring this to an end and finally confess to Keith and maybe tonight was going to be the night.</p><p>Maybe, just maybe, he would let himself believe.</p><p>Making his way towards Keith Lance felt his heart stutter as their eyes met and colors bounced off his pale skin. Upon reaching the table Lance couldn't find any words. Keith fiddled with his hair that was gelled and tied back into a neat ponytail. He refused to cut his hair claiming he didn't cut it for the king that held him, prisoner, while he was with the blades and he definitely wasn't going to cut it for his brother's wedding. Keith broke the silence first. </p><p>"Hey..."</p><p>Lance blinked and smiled awkwardly,<em> Santa Maria</em> since when was Keith able to render him speechless, "Hey..."</p><p>That's when James arrived and reminded Lance about how Keith was in a very happy relationship of two years. "You needed something?" Keith asked with the brightest smile as James kissed his cheek and sat down next to him. Lance and James nodded to each other in polite acknowledgment but Lance couldn't help but stare at the arm James had around Keith's shoulders. That single arm around the shoulders was able to ease away Keith's awkwardness and Lance remembered when he was able to do that. </p><p>Lance was then filled with the urge to tell James about how with a single tough he was once able to make Keith breathless. How with a couple of words or a simple smile he was able to encourage Keith. How with a single determined glance from <strong>him</strong> Keith was filled with enough confidence to bring down an entire empire. </p><p>"Nah, I just wanted to check-in. You were pretty emotional during the wedding. Didn't know big o' Keith could do that."</p><p>Keith laughed and assured Lance he was fine. "Yeah, I was just thinking about what a long road its been." Keith's eyes grew fonder and Lance felt himself melt under the gaze. James let out a mocking 'aww' and cupped Keith's face, "Now let's not cry and instead let us dance!"</p><p>"James no!" Keith laughed as James stood up and dragged Keith by his arm up and out into the dance floor.</p><p>He looked beautiful. </p><p> </p><p>*They were having a sleepover when it finally hit Lance why he was so drawn in by Keith's eyes. Blue eyes that seemed to change color depending on the clothing he would wear or sometimes if Lance let his imagination run wild he could see his eyes change shade depending on his mood. </p><p>Keith was laughing at something Pidge had said when said eyes caught him staring. The frown that chased that smile away was so quick Lance couldn't even parents to casually look away. "Stop that." Lance frowned but didn't move his gaze just to annoy his more. This was back when Lance was still a stupid 17-year-old and thought the feelings he held for Keith were hatred and jealousy. </p><p>Boy was he wrong.</p><p>"I said quit it! If I have something on my face just say that!" Looking at him for a couple of minutes more something began to click into place. </p><p>Finally looking away Lance turned to Hunk and softly slapped his shoulder with the back of his hand to get his attention, "you know the movie the flintstones?" Hunk looked over with a mouth full of some Altean snacks. "Movie or cartoon?" </p><p>Grabbing a handful of snacks himself Lance shook his head, "The really old one that my grandma always used to talk about. The one with people," Hunk nodded, "Okay do you remember the lady that acted as the main character's wife's mom?" While Hunk sat there thoughtfully Keithkept growing more impatient. </p><p>"What does any of this have to do with you starting at me?"</p><p>"Gay."</p><p>"Shut up Pidge!" They both shouted just as Hunk came up with his reply. "Elizabeth Taylor!" </p><p>Lance shot his finger guns, "Bingo!" looking back at Keith he leaned forward causing Keith to lean back until his head bumped against the sofa, " Your eyes remind me of Elizabeth Taylor's eyes." Further inspecting Keith's eyes Lance felt proud of his evaluation. </p><p>Keith blushed and looked away. Felling somewhat proud of himself leaned back and scooted across the floor back to his spot. "I don't even know who that is but since it came from you I'm going yo take it as an insult."</p><p>Shiro chuckled from his spot on the floor."You shouldn't. She's actually a really beautiful actress." Shiro said and went back to playing a card game with Coran. </p><p>Pidge pulled up a hologram from her laptop to the middle of the room showing a picture of the actress. "<a href="https://www.biography.com/actor/elizabeth-taylor">She was an actress famous for her beauty, especially her 'violet' eyes.</a> Born in 1932 and died in 2011. Wow, she's old." </p><p>Allura clapped her hands together in joy. "Lance was right, your eyes are very similar!" </p><p>Keith blushed harder as he was compared to the beautiful actress in the middle of the room. As he looked down at the reddish blanket across his lap his blue eyes flashed a beautiful violet.</p><p>He looked beautiful. Wait, no that's wrong. Keith isn't beautiful. And even if he was, Lance shouldn't be thinking like that about his rival.</p><p> </p><p>*Hunk was back from his trip around the universe making peace with food and they finally got to hang out. Of course, the reason why he was back to earth was that the Garrison wanted to work an engineering job. Borrrinnng.</p><p>"It was actually fun!" Oh did he say that out loud?</p><p>"Yes, you did say that out loud." Lance laughed and took another drink from the beer bottle in his hand. </p><p>Ugh, that tasted horrible as always. How was his dad able to drink this stuff and actually have a good time. </p><p>"Don't get me wrong I love cooking, but sometimes it feels like people forget I actually majored in Engineering." Hunk said as he took a drink from his beer before wincing at the taste. "Fuck this, next round I'm getting myself a margarita." </p><p>Lance felt like a bad person. After the war Hunk took some time for himself and retired back to his family for a couple of months before deciding to pick up where he left off. A couple of months after the war was over Hunk started taking some online classes to finish high school then enrolled in college at the ripe age of 21whre he graduated with a  major in Engineering and a minor in culinary arts. What did Lance do? He stayed on his family farm and planted flowers that reminded him of his ex-girlfriend who died in order to save the universe. </p><p>He tipped his beer back and finished it in a couple of gulps. "Slow down there buddy. Its almost as if you're drinking to forget." Ushering the waitress over Hunk kept his eyes on Lance as if inspecting him. </p><p>It was February 9th. Two months since he's last seen, Keith. Two months since his first and last kiss with Keith. God, he missed Keith.</p><p>New drinks arrived at the table and Lance took it without hesitation. Without a word. </p><p>Hunk leaned across the table and continued to look at him as if he couldn't read his thoughts if he stared hard enough. "What is going on in that small little brain of yours?" It was a question but the way he murmured it let Lance know he wasn't looking for an answer. In an attempt to get those accusing eyes off him Lance did what he knew best. Lighten the mood with a self-deprecating joke. </p><p>"Wow, are you calling me stupid?"</p><p>Hunk chuckled and leaned back as he took a  sip of his drink. "You know that's not what I meant. You're such loud overthinker I can hear your worried thought just running around in circles in there. Something has been bothering you for a while but you're scared of voicing your thoughts. Why?" This question wasn't rhetorical. Lance had to answer it and so he did. </p><p>Maybe it was because the margarita was his 7th alcoholic beverage or maybe it was because deep down he knew that if he kept this to himself it would end up killing him or worse make him want to tell everyone. </p><p>He told Hunk about what happened on that snowy day in the cabin. He told Hunk about how he felt and what he heard and how confused he felt. He told him about the kiss and assured him that was all they did, he swears. He told him how that night as he laid in bed alone with his thoughts he broke down and cried so hard Pidge could hear him from her room across the hall and had to come in and cuddle him. Assure him everything was okay and that no matter where int he universe she was Allura still loved him. But he wasn't crying over allure, for the first time since he came back from the war he didn't cry over the love of his life who died in an effort to save the universe but he died for the love of his life he didn't know he had until it was too late. </p><p>Hunk understood him. He hugged Lance as he cried over his margarita and fell to the ground as people around them continued to dance to the loud music and drink and flirt and enjoy life oblivious to what Lance was going through. </p><p>"You have to tell him." Lance shook his head no and cried harder. </p><p>Three months.</p><p>They sat there for what felt like hours before Hunk paid for their drinks and called a taxi. </p><p>Lance fell asleep on Hunk's hotel couch with a promise to pay him back for the drinks. </p><p>Its been two years and he still hasn't paid him back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Santa Maria- Spanish for "Holy Mary"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>